User talk:Liberal-Lyra Belaqua
I knew you where somebody's sock :P --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 17:03, 22 March 2008 (EDT) :I just wanted to use that wikibreak template Re: Objective theocratical juxtaposition involving Conservatives during World War II Sorry I don't right that well. Saying if i worship it i should write that, is like saying if i believe in god i should write a book and put it in the bible. I still will edit and write though. Seeing your countless edits on us states and countries like albania, you seem better suited for the job! P.S His Dark materials is an awesome!! I think i like subtle knife the best though. Vandals At least there's three of us now.Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:08, 31 March 2008 (EDT) What's the time where you are? Can you stay?Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:35, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :It's 6:30 pm. Fine. --Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 18:37, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Thanks. I'll leave you and Ryan to deal with the loonies. It's 11.40 here. This will be an epic battle to be remembered for all time. Liberal-Barbara Shack 18:40, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Oh noes Are you taking over the main page or the wiki?Liberal-Barbara Shack 20:39, 31 March 2008 (EDT) :No that's AJUK. He's staging a military coup from within. Expect a civil war. lulz, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 20:41, 31 March 2008 (EDT) Good to see you. The Nazis are back. Yesterday they tried to wear us down. Today they are trying to brainwash us with half rational arguments. I've put down loads of stuff about evil Nazis this morning. Check my Contributions.Liberal-Barbara Shack Today I will really have to get to bed early. You, Ajuk, Elassint and the others will have to cover the Wiki from about 5.30 your time.Liberal-Barbara Shack 12:39, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :If Ryan is really in Melbourne, then it's 4:00 am. Elassint's in Ohio which is 1:00 pm & I dont know where AJUK is. Hmm. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 12:42, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Fake rollbacks Clever, but you might want to make them exactly right, in "Reverted edits by Suvburner (talk); changed back to last version by Elassint" "Suvburner" is a link to his user contributions, but "Elassint" is a link to Elassint's (my) userpage. --[[User:Liberal-Elassint|Liberal- Elassint]] Hi! :) 22:27, 1 April 2008 (EDT) :¿Et tu, Brute? Changing sig soon, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 22:30, 1 April 2008 (EDT) Proxima Centauri Have you seen the Fun article on Proxima Centauri? Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:17, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Yes ;-) lol............lol. Not EPIC!! but many lulz! And read Liberal-this and sign or talk. LLPH, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 13:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Move the wiki I have seen it. I said we need a new Wiki.Liberal-Barbara Shack 13:45, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :We must wait until June at the earliest. We must grow until we reach 1000 articles at the least. WillH may have forgotten, but I think that gives him ample time to remember and come back. Read Ryan's essay 2 as well. Cheerio, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 13:47, 3 April 2008 (EDT) That depends on what happens with the vandals. It also depends on how keen Ajuk is to carry the burden of being our main Sysop. I don't know the answer to that. Remember on the Internet we can't see other people's reactions.Liberal-Barbara Shack 14:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Exactly. If Ajuk doesn't want to sign then he should in good conscience say why, and we can call a Constitutional Convention (forgive my blatant plagiarism) to decide whether to move. :PS I checked networksolutions and I see Liberapedia.ORG isn't taken yet. If we do move we should have someone spearhead it with MySQL, PHP & the latest MediaWiki, and database and web server space. Not move to a wiki farm like Wikia/Wikicities or ScribbleWiki. Opah!, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 14:14, 3 April 2008 (EDT) I think Ajuk is the best. He is experienced and people respect him. You and Ryan are up to being sysops. I think I am as well. Elassint? During good times he's up to being a sysop. He can’t be a Bureaucrat. When he has mood swings there must be someone above him. Liberal-Barbara Shack Hes gona away for longer than this before I think. Liberal-AJUK talk 17:04, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :He went away for 3 1/2 months from February to June. Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Convention :I agree that Ajuk is best as he is the oldest active user. However, Elassint is also a longtime user and is active on many other wikis. (including this tiny one) and has an almost clean record. I nominate Ajuk as President of the Convention. Opah, Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :What powers will the President of this Convention have? --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:50, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::Uhhhhhh..... getting to be called "President?" btw, this isn't personal but what part of the world are you in Elassint? Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 16:55, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hey! I just wanted to make sure! --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:56, 3 April 2008 (EDT) Oh, and yes, Ajuk should be President. --Liberal- Elassint Hi! :) 16:58, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::: No, literally, what time zone are you in? That wasn't an insult, sorry! Liberal-Lyra Belaqua lalala 17:00, 3 April 2008 (EDT)